Un amour
by Cicidy
Summary: Hinata n'aime pas Naruto mais cela ne lui donne pas le droit de la tromper avec Sakura... Au final avec Sasuke dans les parages qui la reluque dans sa robe moulante, Naruto est bien vite éloigné de toute pensée.


Hinata marchait, elle errait sans but, restant dans ses pensées sans rien voir de ce qui l'entourait, ne sachant pas trop comment interpréter les signaux qu'envoyait son coeur à son cerveau.

Pourtant quand elle entendit la voix de son nouvel amoureux elle se figea. Naruto n'était pas rentré chez lui comme il le lui avait dit ?

Un peu honteusement, elle activa son Byukugan et chercha le blond. Elle le retrouva, étreignant Sakura, l'embrassant et la câlinant, lui demandant l'air fou de joie de sortir avec lui.

Elle resta figé. Elle avait apprécie que le blond lui demande enfin, après tant d'année, de sortir avec lui et elle avait accepté avec joie. Cependant elle n'avait pas été aussi heureuse qu'elle s'était imaginé l'être. Elle n'avait pas sauté de joie, ne s'était pas évanouie de bonheur. Elle s'était juste sentie gênée, heureuse qu'il s'intéresse à elle.

Elle avait quand même accepté, après tout, elle l'aimait depuis si longtemps, peut-être ne se rendait elle pas encore compte de ce que ça voulait dire. Pourtant Hinata dû se rendre à l'évidence, à part le sentiment de trahison, elle ne se sentait pas si blessée que Naruto en embrasse une autre.

Elle fut déçu de son comportement, quand avait-elle cessé de l'aimer ? D'ailleurs, l'avait-elle aimée ou admirée ? Elle ne s'en souvenait plus. Peut-être qu'après autant de temps à l'admirer de loin l'amour c'était estompé.

Elle tourna les talons toujours dans ses pensées quand une main sur son épaule coupa court à ses réflexions.

 **\- Neji et les autres te cherche depuis un bon moment tu sais ?**

Hinata regarda Sasuke puis se recommença à se triturer les méninges.

 _Sakura était si amoureuse de Sasuke, depuis toujours, pourtant elle avait vraiment l'air heureuse d'être avec le blond. Comment les sentiments peuvent-ils changer autant ?_

 **\- Eh Hyuuga redescend sur terre, je vais pas passer cent sept ans à moisir au milieu de la rue.**

 _\- rougit_ **Pardon Sasuke-san je vais de ce pas chez moi dans ce cas.**

Sasuke soupira, irrité.

\- **Non justement, chez Ichiraku !  
**

Hinata ouvrit de gros yeux, Comment Neji n'avait pas pu la trouver alors qu'elle y était il y n'avait même pas deux minute... ou trois. Depuis combien de temps errait-elle en fait ? En y pensant, si elle y retournait, ça serait gênant. Après tout son "copain" la trompait avec une autre...

 **\- Y vas tu aussi Sasuke-san ?**

 _-_ **tu n'écoutes rien.**

 **\- Pardon.**

 **\- Qu'est ce qui va pas chez toi ?  
**

Hinata le regarda suspicieusement. Voila qui sortait des habitudes du taciturne.

 _-_ **Tu veux vraiment savoir ?**

 _-_ **Bref, on est tous convoqué là-bas par ton cousin.**

 **\- Naruto m'a demandé de sortir avec lui cet après-midi et ce soir je viens de le voir embrassé Sakura** _Hinata avait lâché ça sans savoir pourquoi **  
**_

 **\- Hn  
**

 _\- elle continua_ **je n'ai pas été particulièrement heureuse quand il me l'a demandé et je n'ai pas été si malheureuse quand il a embrassé Sakura.**

 _-_ **Hn**

 **\- Je croyais l'aimer, mais ça ne semble pas vraiment être le cas.  
**

 **\- Tu va rompre avec lui ?**

 _\- Hinata mis quelques seconde à répondre..._ **Surement oui**

 _- **J**_ **usqu'où il est prêt à aller d'après toi ?  
**

Hinata leva la tête vers le ciel, c'était une bonne question, après tout il l'avait trahi et elle n'aimait pas l'idée. En tant qu'Hyuuga, elle ne pouvait pas laisser ça passer, mais aussi en tant que femme.

Finalement elle voulait savoir jusqu'où irait la trahison de Naruto, jusqu'où était-il prêt à lui faire subir ce traitement et pourquoi ?

Elle fut étrangement soulagé d'avoir parlé avec Sasuke, elle n'aurait jamais pensée qu'il pouvait être quelqu'un d'attentionné. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir devant la facilité avec laquelle elle s'était livré à lui.

Hinata arriva au lieu de rendez-vous ; Naruto et Sakura se tenaient côte à côte. Ils se raidirent tout les deux à l'approche de la brune. Il n'y avait pas de place près du blond et Hinata marqua une seconde d'hésitation, pour être sûr que Naruto remarque sa gêne de ne pas être à ses cotés.

Il ne réagit cependant pas, s'intéressant tout à coup à des choses banales tant qu'elles lui permettait de regarder ailleurs. Alors la brune, un peu honteuse pris place entre Sasuke et Shikamaru quand son cousin se leva pour parler.

 **\- Je vais me marier à Kiri et y passer mes noces, je part la semaine prochaine.**

Il avait dit ça d'une traite et sans forme de cérémonie que ce soit, allant à l'essentiel. Mariage diplomatique ? Ce fut Shikamaru qui brisa le silence.

 **\- Mariage arrangé ?**

 _\- Neji rougit à la surprise de tout le monde_ **En quelque sorte mais pas que...**

Tenten eclata de rire attirant les regard sur elle.

 **\- Je rêve ! c'est pas la fille que tu as dû escorter il y a trois mois ?!**

le brun au byukugan ne put s'empêcher de rire nerveusement, il avait voulu annoncer à tout le monde la nouvelle, mais c'était la première fois qu'il parlait ainsi de sa vie privé, il avait naïvement pensé qu'on ne lui poserait pas de question, encore moins que Tenten saurait tout de suite avec qui il se marierait.

 **\- C'est bien elle.**

Tout le monde applaudit le futur marié. Et la semaine passa à la rapidité de l'éclair.

\- Une semaine plus tard -

Sasuke et Hinata se tenait dans le bureau de l'hokage.

\- **Hinata en tant que futur chef de famille c'est à toi que ton père a confié la tache de représenter ton clan, tu le savais déjà, Sasuke sera ton garde du corps.**

\- **Bien Hokage.**

Sasuke secoua la tête.

 **\- Je suis sur qu'Hinata est assez forte pour se défendre seule.  
**

\- **Je sais. La demande vient de son père, en tant que future héritière Hinata ne doit prendre aucun risque. Vous partirez en début d'après midi.**

Sasuke se résigna, le chef actuel du clan Hyuuga avait raison, il aurait été stupide de prendre des risques inconsidéré. Il hocha la tête et quitta le bureau.

Ces derniers temps Hinata était souvent perdu dans ses pensée, son esprit ne réintégrait son corps que quand elle s'entrainait ou lors des missions. Depuis peu, elle mettait un point d'honneur à dépasser ses limites au point de s'évanouir. Elle était de plus en plus inquiète de ne pas voir le blond rompre avec elle. Continuant ainsi de la tromper.

Naruto l'avait clairement délaissé, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne qu'elle allait devenir futur chef de clan. Elle avait été surprise de voir que Naruto s'était remis à s'intéresser à elle depuis qu'elle l'avait annoncé. Elle avait toujours vu Naruto comme digne loyal droit et juste.. désintéressé.. Pas comme un traitre, un menteur, un profiteur.

Parce que c'est la première chose à laquelle elle avait pensé quand au bout de 3 jours sans nouvelle, tout à coup quand tout le monde avait su qu'elle était l'héritière officielle de son père, Naruto s'était remis à la voir comme quelqu'un d'existant. La coïncidence était trop étrange.

Son départ avait été pris comme une bénédiction. Non seulement Naruto continuait de sortir avec Sakura et elle en même temps, mais en plus, désormais, elle avait peur de comprendre que s'il sortait avec elle c'était uniquement parce que le clan Hyuuga était influent. Elle se sentait vraiment humiliée et utilisée.

Et puis partir avec juste son cousin et Sasuke avait un avantage certain... Ils étaient tout les deux taciturne... Enfin, quand elle arriva avec quelque minute d'avance au point de rendez vous, Neji ressemblait plus à un lion en cage.

 **\- Neji-nii-san quelque chose ne vas pas ?**

 _\- Neji se planta devant sa cousine_ ** _._ Hinata garde le pour toi... je suis inquiet à l'idée de rencontrer ses parents, et s'ils ne m'aimaient pas et s'il me trouvait inutile et s'ils en avaient après le Byukugan et qu'elle s'en foutait de moi et si...**

Hinata écarquilla les yeux. Neji avait toujours été du genre à penser à tous les scénarios possible, mais là, ça effleurait la paranoïa.

 **\- Enfin nii-san, tu leur a bien dis pour le sceau, quel serait l'intérêt ?**

 **\- Mais que tu vienne bon sang !**

 **\- C'est bien pour ça que Sasuke vient, il est très fort ...et je ne suis plus aussi faible.  
**

Sasuke arriva dans le dos de Neji sans bruit tandis que celui-ci posait sa tête contre l'épaule de sa cousine en soupirant longuement.

 **\- Et si je ne suis pas accepté ?** _  
_

Sasuke tourna les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête. Quel état de faiblesse !

 _\- Hinata ricana doucement._ Q **uel long soupir.** _Elle lui frictionna le dos._ **Ne t'inquiète donc pas tant. c'est normal de douter, sinon c'est que tu n'en aurais rien à faire. Et je suis sûre que ta futur femme est au bord de la crise de nerfs elle aussi.**

Sasuke se manifesta enfin, s'avançant bruyamment et Neji se redressa immédiatement masquant ses émotions. Sasuke eut un rictus, c'était trop tard il avait déjà tout vu et tout entendu, pourtant il fit mine de rien et Hinata le remercia d'un hochement de tête.

Il leur fallut une semaine et un trajet en bateau pour enfin arriver. Bien qu'Hinata n'y connaisse rien en amour, elle faillit se frapper le front devant la gaucherie des deux futur mariés quand ils se rencontrèrent de nouveau après 3 mois de séparation. Ils n'osaient pas se parler puis se coupait la parole pour plus n'oser parler de nouveau. Chacun d'eux rougissait et se lançait des œillades timides.

Le trop plein d'amour dans l'air fut trop dur à supporter pour Hinata qui dans un sourire mutin laissa les deux amoureux essayer de communiquer ensemble sans rougir et perdre leur voix. Sasuke la suivit.

Le mariage serait fêté la semaine suivante, ce qui leur donnait à peine une semaine pour tout peaufiner. Bien que le délai soit extrêmement court, les deux partie semblait pressé d'unir les deux enfants.

Après le mariage, le père de la mariée avait décidé d'offrir un séjour de 2 jours à Hinata et Sasuke avant leur départ, quant a Neji et Shina sa femme, ils iraient en voyage de noce faire le tour de l'ile.

Les cadeaux de mariage du père d'Hinata arrivèrent le lendemain de leur propre arrivé. Hiashi n'avait pas lésiné. Un titre de propriété à Konoha, une somptueuse parure d'opale, un coffret taillé dans du bois de rose et décoré de feuille d'or. Plusieurs Tissu au couleur du mariage avait aussi été offerte et le père de Shina avait était agréablement surpris de la qualité du tissu. Il avait même fait mandé ses cinq meilleurs couturière pour habiller Neji et Shina, à seulement cinq jour du mariage. C'était dingue. Hinata n'était même pas sûre que faire une robe et un costume soit faisable en une semaine.

Neji était de plus en plus rayonnant à mesure que le mariage approchait. Hinata se sentait éblouie de bonheur les rares fois où ils se croisaient. Il passait la plupart de son temps avec sa femme et son beau-père avec qui il partageait beaucoup de point commun. Laissant souvent Hinata et Sasuke seul.

 _-_ **Neji a vraiment l'air heureux, Shina veux que je voit avec elle la robe tout a l'heure, qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?**

\- **Rien à part te surveiller.**

 **\- Tu n'es pas obligé de me suivre partout, je pense pouvoir me débrouiller et puis...** _rougit_ **les gens se méprennent sur notre relation...**

Sasuke ricana. Il savait bien qu'il était inutile pour lui de la suivre partout, personne ici ne voulait créer d'incident diplomatique, c'était d'un tel ennui pour lui. Mais qu'avait-il d'autre à faire de toute façon ?

 **\- Je m'en fiche. Et avec Naruto ?**

Hinata ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire. _  
_

 **\- Je crois que je suis en train de le détester.  
**

Sasuke se figea. Alors Hinata aussi pouvait détester. Pourtant Sasuke était sûr de lui, Naruto n'était pas ce genre de personne. Il n'aurait pas profiter de la petite Hyuuga... même si d'un cotés ça faciliterais grandement son ascension pour être Hokage... Hinata soupira. **  
**

 _-_ **Il oublie jusque mon existence pendant 3 jour et quand je suis officiellement annoncé héritière j'existe de nouveau pour lui... je trouve ça suspect, de plus il ne m'a toujours pas avoué m'avoir trompée malgré les 3 rendez-vous que nous avons eu.  
**

 **\- Tu le déteste vraiment ?**

Elle n'était pas sûre de le détester, oui elle était triste, en colère aussi un peu. Mais de la à dire qu'elle le détestait.

 _-_ **Non, je ne pense pas mais.. Je trouve vraiment injuste de subir ce genre de traitement après l'avoir autant encouragé, autant soutenue. Je n'en suis sûrement pas vraiment amoureuse mais je me sens trahi et utilisée...**

Sasuke n'avait rien trouvé à répondre à ça et de toute façon Hinata ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de dire quoi que ce soit puisqu'elle s'était esquivée rapidement pour rejoindre Shina qui l'attendait.

Peut-être que ce Baka ne voulait pas blesser Hinata en lui disant ? Sasuke doutait de sa propre pensée. Son cœur se pinça un peu. Se sentir trahi et utilisé, il connaissait, il savait ce que ça faisait. Il erra un moment, après tout Hinata lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il avait quartier libre.

Neji marchait à travers la grande demeure, il venait d'entendre Hinata et Sasuke parler. Pourquoi ne rien lui avoir dit ? Naruto avait de la chance que Neji ne puisse pas le frapper tout de suite. Quand il rejoignit enfin Sasuke, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire béatement.

 **\- Tu as l'air d'un idiot.  
**

Neji ne se fâcha même pas **.** Il était bien trop heureux pour ça. Shina était une femme exceptionnelle, et il se découvrait l'envie que tout les gens qui l'entourent puissent vivre le bonheur qu'il vivait aujourd'hui. **  
**

 **\- Tu as l'air de beaucoup t'intéresser à ma cousine.  
**

Sasuke tiqua à la mention de la brune. Il ne voyait pas trop où voulait en venir Neji. Celui-ci se mit même à sourire devant l'absence de réponse de l'Uchiwa. _  
_

 _-_ **Tu es toujours avec elle même quand c'est inutile, tu t'intéresse à sa vie, je ne t'ai jamais autant vu parler à une fille et tu la regarde toute les 10sc du coin de l'œil.  
**

 **\- Ta gueule Hyuuga !**

Neji ne put empêcher un sourire d'éclore sur son visage. Sasuke n'était pas aussi froid et méchant avec Hinata, que lorsqu'il était avec quelqu'un d'autre. Et puis il valait sans aucun doute mieux que Naruto.

 **\- Bref, Tsunade a mis un colis pour toi dans celui d'Hinata, tu pourras lui donner ?**

Neji s'en alla avant de voir le taciturne vraiment en colère. Il était contrarié que sa cousine ne lui ait rien dit mais d'un autre cotés, elle s'était confié plutôt facilement au brun et il avait cru comprendre qu'elle n'aimait pas l'idiot de blond, ce qui le soulageait grandement.

Dans une autre salle, Shina avait pris en main l'essayage de robe.

 **\- Hina ! regarde cette robe comme elle est magnifique ! ma robe de mariée, pas encore tout à fait fini mais presque ! bon sang j'ai si peur ! Je suis jolie ? Ça ne me boudine pas ?**

 _\- Hinata rigola._ **Te boudiner ? tu es si jolie que même un sac a patate t'irait très bien !**

 _\- Shina éclata de rire._ **Tu es en train de dire que ma robe est un sac a patate ?!**

 **\- Quoi ?! mais pas du tout enfin !**

Shina adorait la douce Hinata. _  
_

- **Dis donc, il est vachement mignon ton garde du corps.**

Hinata se figea. Shina n'était même pas mariée qu'elle regardait déjà ailleurs ? Elle se sentit tout de suite inquiète pour son cousin.

 **\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

Shina se retourna un sourire malicieux. Elle avait perçu le ton de reproche dans la petite voix d'Hinata et avait justement attendu cette question.

 **\- Ce serait pas ton amoureux par hasard ?**

 **\- Qu-Quoi ? Mais non** **! _  
_**

Hinata ne put empêcher ses joues de rosir. Shina enleva la belle robe de soie et de dentelle et se retrouva en tenu légère. Elle avait d'abord cru qu'Hinata avait été jalouse, mais elle avait rapidement compris que si la petite brune s'inquiétait, c'était surtout pour son cousin, dans un sens, c'était encore plus adorable.

 **\- Pourtant, il te jette souvent des œillades et tu évite souvent d'être seule avec lui aussi...**

Hinata en resta muette... Sasuke la regardait vraiment ? Elle n'avait pas eu conscience d'éviter de rester seule avec lui. Shina devait se tromper.

 **\- N'importe quoi.**

LA Hyuuga rougissait devant le regard suspicieux de sa futur belle soeur... _ok il était mignon... Ok il était gentil avec elle... Ok il était fort... Ok il l'a comprenait plutôt bien... et elle arrivait facilement à lui parler ou se confier à lui mais Argh.. Mais de la à l'aimer ? Vraiment ?_ Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue... se retournant le cerveau pour trouver une réponse aux sentiments qu'elle pouvait éprouver.. ou éprouvait déjà.

Aimer l'Uchiwa était facile tant celui ci était agréable et attentionné avec elle contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pensée aux premiers abords. Elle se sentait en sécurité et il lui parlait toujours bien... Mais lui, il l'aimait ? Elle en doutait... Si Naruto ne l'aimait même pas, comment quelqu'un comme Sasuke pouvait l'aimer...

Shina apprécia le fait de voir sa futur "belle-sœur" se triturer les méninges ainsi. Elle dû quand même finir par arrêter le fil des pensée d'Hinata.

 **\- Hinata, viens s'il te plait... j'ai appris que vous aviez un week-end de repos avant de repartir alors, je t'ai pris des vêtements de plage, Neji m'a dit que tu n'en avait pas pris.**

Hinata fut étonnée que son cousin ait remarqué ça. Elle s'approcha de Shina imaginant déjà le pire. Quand elle regarda les vêtements, il y avait un jolie paréo violet très clair, un maillot deux pièce bleu turquoise et deux robe légère. Elle les trouva magnifique, Shina avait un gout certains pour la mode et elle avait elle-même dessiné sa propre robe de mariée.

 **\- Merci Shina, c'est vraiment très jolie.**

 _\- la futur mariée sourit doucement_. **Sois fier, tu sera mon modèle, je les ai moi-même créée. Essaye les s'il te plait j'ai pas envie qu'arrivée à la plage tu te rendes compte que ce n'est pas bon.**

Hinata commença par essayer l'un des robes.

 **\- Elle est vraiment courte.**

La modiste regarda un petit moment. Cherchant où était le problème avec la longueur de la robe.

 **\- Evidemment ! c'est une robe de plage, à enfiler par dessus ton maillot pour ne pas trop attraper de coup de soleil ! un poil trop serré à la poitrine, est ce que ça te gêne ?**

 **\- Non ça va, tu peux la laisser comme elle est, elle n'est pas si serré que ça.**

Hinata enfila la seconde robe et celle-ci lui allait aussi bien que la première. Elle tournoya dedans quand Neji entra sans frapper en compagnie de Sasuke. Hinata sursauta et se figea. Sasuke faillit rougir mais se reprit rapidement au contraire d'Hinata qui vira au cramoisie.

 _Mince ! D'abords Neji qui me parle d'amour et maintenant Hinata sublime dans sa petite robe qui me fait rougir comme un dératé._

La gêne des deux héritier ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux des futurs marié qui sans s'être concerté avait voulu faire partager un peu de l'amour qui les entourait.

 **\- Oui Neji ?**

 **\- Euh oui, j'étais venu pour demander à Hinata de se dépêcher, le colis de Sasuke est à l'intérieur du sien.**

Hinata hocha la tête et les deux garçons s'en allèrent aussi sec.

 **\- Ouuuuh Hinata tu as vu comme Sasuke était gêné ?! Trop mignon !**

Hinata qui était déjà rouge ne put empêcher ses joues de s'enflammer complètement. En effet, elle avait bien vu le regard noir et perçant de Sasuke se poser sur elle.

 **\- Oui eh bien ne parlons pas de Neji-nii et toi hier c'était mille fois pire !**

Shina rigola puis ferma la porte à clé.

 **\- Je me tourne essai le maillot. J'ai fermé la porte à clé donc ne t'inquiète pas.**

Hinata hésita mais finalement l'essaya. Il lui allait parfaitement, malgré la gêne de porter si peu de tissu sur elle.

 **\- J'ai l'impression d'être nue... c'est très désagréable...**

la brune rigola encore plus fort. Hinata était si pudique malgré son corps de rêve. Elle regarda si tout était bon.

 **\- Voila, tu peux te changer, tout est parfait. Tu sais je persiste à penser que Sasuke et toi devriez vous mettre ensemble.**

l'héritière des Hyuuga hésita mais finit par raconter son histoire avec Naruto, et le soutien qu'elle avait inconsciemment puiser chez Sasuke qui lui avait été une oreille attentive tout au long du voyage.

 **\- Mais quel salaud ! tu devrais le larguer immédiatement !**

Hinata était toujours étonnée de la façon de parler de Shina. Cette belle brune a la peau matte était douce et gentille mais gardait tout de même un fort caractère. Ses yeux noisette dénotait une intelligence certaine. C'était facile de s'entendre avec elle.

Sasuke, lui, était dans sa chambre, il regardait le plafond depuis que Neji l'avait laissé la. Il se sentait bouleversé. Hinata était gravé dans sa rétine. Quand ils étaient petit, déjà, il l'aimait bien, leur mère prévoyait même déjà de les marier à cette époque. Et puis en partant, elle avait essayé de le retenir et aurait put réussir. Et quand il était revenu, en dehors de son équipe, elle avait été la première à le pardonner.

Sans la côtoyer, il avait toujours apprécié Hinata, elle était calme, douce, attentionné, observatrice aussi. Elle faisait toujours attention à ses propos et savait faire preuve de discernement. C'était une jeune fille discrète et effacé et pourtant, elle faisait toujours en sorte d'être la pour ses proches, de soutenir ceux qui en avait besoin. Il avait decouvert en elle une personne sur qui on pouvait réellement compté et il avait envié Kiba et Shino.

Lui avait le droit à Sakura, boule d'energie, de nerfs et de crie hystérique. Il avait réellement passé une enfance difficile entre elle et Naruto. Il ne pouvait nier que Naruto était un bon rival, mais Sakura n'avait rien de ce qu'il appreciait chez Hinata, et visiblement pas la Loyauté après ce qu'elle avait fait à Hinata en sortant avec le blond.

De léger coups à la porte le sortirent de sa rêverie et il se mit a sourire comme un idiot, c'était Hinata, des coups aussi doux que des caresses, il ne voyait qu'elle. Il alla lui ouvrir, ce sourire bête toujours collé à son visage. Hinata le fixa suspicieusement. _Pourquoi sourit-il comme ça ?_

Sasuke la fit entrer. Le carton était dans sa chambre puisque la demoiselle avait mis une bonne demi heure à arriver. Hinata s'assit et ouvrit le carton gracieusement et Sasuke faillit la prendre dans ses bras. La phrase de Neji tournait dans sa tête en boucle... _" Tu es toujours avec elle même quand c'est inutile, tu t'intéresse à sa vie, je ne t'ai jamais autant vu parler à une fille et tu la regarde toute les 10sc du coin de l'œil. " **  
**_

 **\- Eh oh Sasuke redescend sur terre tu veux ? Je vais pas passer cent sept ans à moisir au milieu de la pièce..**.

Hinata ne put empêcher un sourire espiègle étirer ses lèvres. _  
_

 **\- C'est de ta faute... Ouvre l'emballage maintenant ! J'attends depuis tout à l'heure.**

A la pensée de tout à l'heure Hinata se mit tout de suite à rougir, ce qui n'échappa pas à Sasuke qui détourna le regard, légèrement gêné en se souvenant des pensées pas très net qui l'avait assaillie au moment où il avait vu Hinata dans sa petite robe. Finalement, il s'assit à ses coté, curieux de savoir ce que le carton contenait.

Hinata hoqueta de surprise une fois le colis ouvert. Qui avait choisie la robe qu'elle porterait ? Sans attendre une seconde de plus elle déplia la robe en grand. C'était un dos nu presque plongeant à ses reins, fendu sur le cotés d'une couleur bleu nuit.

 **\- Mais ! C'est pas possible ! je peux pas porter cette robe ! c'est indécent ! Oh Kami-sama je suis sûre que c'est Hanabi qui l'a choisie...**

La robe était jolie, c'était indéniable. Et Sasuke imagina parfaitement la brune à l'intérieur.

 **\- Essai la au moins,** _fouille dans le carton,_ **Tiens il y a même des sous-vêtement qui sont assortie avec...**

Rouge de honte, Hinata les lui arracha des mains et se précipita dans la salle de bain.

Sasuke ricana. La robe avait l'air magnifique, Hinata dedans serait encore plus magnifique. Après quelque minute Hinata sortit timidement la tête de la salle de bain

 **\- Je peux vraiment pas mettre ça !  
**

 **\- Montre !**

Hinata sortit tout doucement et s'approcha un peu de Sasuke. Elle fit un tour complet et regarda la réaction de celui-ci. Il s'était figé et la regardait béatement. Il se mit soudainement à rougir comme un dératé et se laissa tomber mollement sur le dos cachant son visage derrière ses deux mains pour s'empêcher de la reluquer totalement.

 **\- C'est carrément un appel au Viol...  
**

Hinata rougit de plus belle... _Un appel au viol_... Elle se précipita dans la salle de bain et entrepris de dézippé la fermeture sur le cotés mais la robe la moulait tellement et avec le stress elle ne parvint à rien. Elle s'arrêta pantelante le corps en ébullition, les joues irradiant de chaleur.

Elle s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire, se positionnant dos à la porte et posa ses mains sur ses joues en tentant de les refroidir. _Un appel au viol_... Son cœur s'accéléra.

Avant même qu'elle ne tente une autre fois d'enlever la robe, elle entendit Sasuke se glisser dans la salle de bain. Un regard dans le miroir lui apprit qu'elle était définitivement rouge écrevisse et que le brun la fixait.

Hinata se leva et se tourna immédiatement pour lui cacher l'arrière plongeant de sa robe et quand ses yeux s'ancrèrent dans ceux du brun elle se mit a rougir encore plus violemment... Sasuke regretta immédiatement qu'elle se soit tourné. Il avait une belle vue sur sa poitrine pulpeuse. Bon sang elle était vraiment sublime... A tomber par terre.

D'une main peu assuré il s'approcha de la fermeture, dans la précipitation elle l'avait bloqué en zippant sur le tissu. Il dû passé par son dos nue pour attraper le fin métal. Il sentit Hinata frissonner à son contact ce qui l'incita à continuer. Leurs souffles étaient saccadés. Hinata avait la bouche sèche et s'humidifia les lèvres avec sa langue. Un éclair transperça le bas ventre de Sasuke à cette vue.

Il inspira profondément et commença à doucement descendre la fermeture éclair. Quand celle-ci fut débloqué, il l'a descendit d'une main et caressa le dos de la brune avec l'autre... Elle se serra d'avantage contre lui et sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent, leurs lèvres s'étaient scellées.

Leurs langues entamèrent un ballet passionné. Sasuke se fit violence pour ne pas la prendre à même le sol. Il glissa ses mains dans le dos nue et passa sous le léger tissu agrippant la chair ferme des fesses de la brune. Elle gémit tout contre lui et Sasuke la souleva pour la poser sur le Lavabo. Bon sang son esprit était tout à fait en accord avec son corps il l'a voulait corps et âmes maintenant et ici. Plus de tergiversions il l'aimait et la voulait.

Il l'a caressa lascivement à lui faire perdre la tête. Ce qu'elle était douce ! Sa bouche quitta enfin celle de la petite brune pour tracer un sillon de chaleur le long de son cou puis de sa clavicule pour descendre jusque sa poitrine et quand il l'effleura de la langue Hinata se cambra pour en avoir d'avantage. Tous deux sursautèrent quand le réveil sonna 18h et ils se séparèrent comme brulé par l'autre...

Hinata mit sa main devant sa bouche de stupeur... Elle se mit à pleurer et les ardeurs de Sasuke furent rincé... Qu'avait-il fait... Son cœur tambourinait encore... Hinata restait en pleure devant lui et sans même réfléchir il l'a pris dans ses bras.

 **\- Je suis désolée Sasuke je taime je suis désolée...**

Sasuke se figea. Il avait bien compris qu'il était loin d'être insensible face à la brune, et après plusieurs jours passé avec elle, il avait aussi compris que l'attirance n'était pas que physique. Mais il était à des années lumières d'imaginer que la petite brune pouvait l'aimer. Ses pleures lui avait d'ailleurs fait croire qu'elle ne l'aimait pas justement. Mais si elle l'aimait alors pourquoi... _  
_

 _-_ **Pourquoi tu es désolée ?**

Le coeur d'Hinata battait à en sortir de sa poitrine, l'adrénaline courrait encore dans ses veines et son esprit n'avait pas réintégré son corps. Il y avait encore quelques heures, elle n'était même pas sûre d'aimer Sasuke et elle aurait mis d'avantage de temps encore si Shina ne lui avait pas bourré le crane de ses supposition abracadabrante. Et pourtant, quand la sonnerie de 18h avait retentit, elle s'était sentit déchirée de se séparer de lui. et ça l'avait bouleversée. _  
_

 **\- J-Je ne sais pas !**

 **\- Chaque fois que je pense à toi, je souris stupidement...  
**

Hinata le regarda, les yeux humides et un grand sourire étalé sur son visage, c'était un peu comme s'il lui disait _je t'aime_... à sa façon. _  
_

 **\- On devrait se préparer, demain c'est le grand jour, je suis sur que Shina voudras de mon avis pour son maquillage ce soir...**

 **\- Hinata,** _Il la serra d'avantage contre lui_ , **Je ne cacherais pas notre relation.  
**

Hinata fut surprise.. Donc il y avait bien une relation, son cœur s'accéléra, elle était vraiment heureuse. Quand elle était avec Sasuke, elle se sentait mieux dans sa peau, elle se sentait heureuse d'être elle.

\- J **e ne veux pas qu'on l'a cache.**

La petite brune se blottit dans les bras de son bien aimé à peine découvert... Elle se sentait vraiment complète. Comment avait-elle fait pour vivre sans connaitre ce sentiment de bien-être et d'épanouissement. Ce sentiment de bonheur, comme si l'avenir pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, tant que Sasuke serait la, tout irait bien.

 **\- Préparons nous avant que je te saute de nouveau dessus.**

Hinata rougit mais rigola.. Elle était bien avec lui. Elle se rendait compte maintenant de tout les petites décharges qu'elle avait reçu à chaque fois qu'ils s'étaient frôlé... Elle en frissonna de plaisir. Peut-être que Shina avait raison et qu'inconsciemment, elle avait voulu faire cesser cela, qu'elle idée stupide.

Le soir même, la petite brune dû conseiller Shina sur le maquillage qu'elle porterait. Simple jolie discret. Elle discutèrent jusque tard et Hinata resta dormir avec elle. Shina avait accepté de lui prêter une robe chic. Elle ne lui raconta pas l'épisode chaud avec Sasuke mais lui raconta qu'ils étaient ensemble... la futur mariée avait jubilé de plaisir.

Le matin arriva et la maison était encore plus en effervescence que les jours précédents. Shina paniqua et failli faire de l'eczéma, Hinata dû employer tout son temps à la calmer, la masser, lui passer de la crème anti allergie. Le midi arriva en un éclair et Shina ne put presque rien avaler. La Hyuuga n'avait pas pu voir Sasuke depuis la veille et s'inquiéta qu'il se sente délaissé, et puis, il lui manquait déjà. Soins du visage, massage, habillage, coiffure, maquillage. Shina étaient enfin prête et Hinata s'était laissée embarquée bien volontiers.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Hinata alla l'ouvrir pour le cas où ça aurait été Neji. C'était en fait Sasuke. Il l'embrassa longuement sous le regard envieux de la future mariée.

 **\- Eh vous deux ! C'est pas juste ! allez lâcher vos phéromones d'amour ailleurs !**

Hinata rigola et ce son sonna comme un carillon aux oreille du brun qui sortit une boite de sa poche sous le regard curieux d'Hinata.

 **\- Tiens c'est l'alliance de Neji. Á tout a l'heure** _se retourne_ **au fait tu es splendide Princesse.**

Hinata rougit et rigola une fois de plus ne pouvait contenir d'avantage son bonheur. _Quel charmeur_. C'était comme s'ils étaient destinés à être ensemble depuis toujours, Comme s'ils s'aimaient depuis des années.

Quelques temps après, le père de Shina vint chercher la futur mariée. Ça y était, c'était le moment tant attendu, tant redouté. Hinata alla rapidement retrouver Sasuke et vit Neji, debout près de l'autel de sacrement. Il était élégant dans son costume sur mesure, accordé au couleur de sa presque femme. Droit et Fier, une lueur de pure amour lui traversa les yeux quand il vit sa fiancée avancer au bras de son père.

Elle était magnifique. Hinata et Sasuke suivait un peu en retrait et la marche était fermée par les enfant jetant des pétales de fleurs. Bien que la salle soit complétement bondé, le silence était de mise, personne ne parlait, leur princesse allait se marier, et elle était belle à tomber par terre.

Quand enfin la cérémonie prit fin, commença le vin d'honneur, puis après le vin d'honneur arriva la fête. Hinata ne s'était jamais autant amusée. Sasuke et elle avait dansé, rigolé, ce que leurs amis ne croirait surement pas. Hinata n'avait pas bu au contraire de Sasuke. Quand enfin tous les convives s'en allèrent, Shina et Neji avaient déjà disparu et il devait être dans les 4h du matin. Sasuke et Hinata s'endormirent immédiatement après avoir rejoins les appartements de la brune.

A 9h, Hinata se réveilla, Sasuke était dans son lit. Elle en rougit automatiquement, elle savait qu'ils n'avaient rien fait et en éprouvaient une sorte de déception mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de rougir quand même.

Elle emballa ses affaire pour pouvoir partir à la plage avec Sasuke en début d'aprés-midi. Elle se décida aussi à sortir un cachet d'aspirine pour son brun. Elle rigola toute seule. Avec tout ce qu'il avait bu la veille, il devrait se réveiller avec une jolie gueule de bois. Elle avait été impressionnée par sa descente facile, pourtant jusqu'à la fin il avait eu l'air sobre, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme comme une masse.

Hinata se remit à sourire béatement. Elle avait passé la plus belle soirée de sa vie. Sasuke commença à émerger un peu, il était prés de 10h déjà. M _al à la tête._ La Hyuuga s'approcha doucement de lui et lui caressa le visage.

 _-_ **Tiens, je t'ai préparé un cachet.**

Sasuke avait la bouche pâteuse. _Merveilleuse femme au réveil, cachet prêt, parfait._ Sasuke retourna dans sa chambre se préparer. Quand il partit enfin rejoindre Hinata, Shina et Neji étaient avec elle. Shina aperçu immédiatement l'alchimie entre eux.

 **\- Alors ? je suis bientôt tantine ?**

Sasuke sourit bêtement devant les allusions de la nouvelle mariée. L'idée ne lui déplaisait pas, mais l'alcool l'avait clairement empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit, il le regrettait maintenant.

Neji et Hinata rougirent tandis que Shina et Sasuke ricanèrent, pas le moins du monde gênés. Neji apprécia le nouveau Sasuke, calme, agréable, moins sanguinaire, plus heureux. Bien que cela reste vraiment étrange de voir Sasuke sourire.

Le couple nouvellement marié avait décidé de vivre à Konoha et de passer de temps à autre à Kiri. Ils avaient prévu de rentrer d'ici deux ou trois semaine. Les deux couples se quittèrent le cœur léger.

Quand ils arrivèrent à leur hôtel en bord de plage, Hinata se changea tout de suite dans la salle de bain, enfila son maillot puis passa sa robe d'été et attrapa son paréo. Sasuke avait juste enfilé un short de bain et Hinata rougit de le voir torse nue. Bon sang il avait tant d'effet sur elle. Quand ils furent face à la mer, peu de monde était la. Le brun pris l'initiative de mettre sensuellement de la crème sur sa petite femme à la peau laiteuse.

Il passa d'abord sur ses cheville, puis vers ses cuisses et doucement remonta d'avantage sous sa robe jusqu'à son bas de maillot où il s'attarda d'avantage. Il recommença ce manège sur l'autre jambe faisant rougir Hinata.

Ensuite, toujours en la fixant droit dans les yeux, il passa de la crème sur son ventre, descendant à la limite du maillot de bain, poussant un peu plus puis remontant vers la poitrine de la jeune femme. Finalement, essoufflée sans avoir rien fait, Hinata pris le pot de crème et fini de s'en étaler elle-même avant qu'autre chose ne se passe.

Quand tous les deux furent protégé du soleil, Hinata décida d'aller nager pour se refroidir un peu, elle n'avait été qu'une fois seulement à la mer. Elle retira sa robe avec gêne et Sasuke faillit s'étrangler. Bon sang elle était presque nue. Seul deux petit bout de tissu cachait sa peau douce. Elle se précipita dans l'eau pour moins s'exposer à son regard pénétrant.

Sasuke la rejoignit immédiatement. Il nagèrent, jouèrent puis Sasuke se rapprocha. Il l'a prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Un baiser chaste, puis deux, puis trois et ils finirent par s'embrasser langoureusement

\- **Épouse moi.**

Hinata écarquilla les yeux.

\- **Je... Je T'aime mais... on est ensemble depuis hier... et si on s'entendait pas finalement et si on arrivait pas à vivre ensemble et si...**

Sasuke regretta tout de suite sa demande. Il n'avait pas réfléchi.

 _-_ **Oui tu as raison.. Désolé _  
_**

La petite brune sentit l'agacement dans la voix du brun et ça la rendit anxieuse, elle ne se sentait pas en tort mais le voir réagir ainsi lui fit mal au cœur.

 _-_ **Je... Sasuke.. Je ne refuse pas...**

\- **Mais tu n'accepte pas non plus.**

Sasuke était déçu, énervé. Il savait qu'elle avait raison et que c'était idiot de demander quelqu'un en mariage le lendemain de leur rapprochement mais il avait vraiment cru qu'elle accepterait. Il l'a lâcha et s'en alla à l'hôtel. Énervé, blessé dans son honneur dans sa fierté.

Hinata resta un moment penaude... elle l'aimait beaucoup, il y avait une vrai alchimie entre eux, mais c'était complétement déraisonnable de se marier au bout de même pas un jour ! Malgré le fait de savoir qu'elle avait raison, Hinata se sentait mal. Elle l'avait fâché... surement blessé aussi. Elle se sentit tout de suite coupable.

Sasuke passa la journée entière à l'éviter la blessant d'avantage. Elle avait essayé de lui parler mais à sa simple vue le brun tournait les talons. Blessée et malheureuse elle avait arrêtée de le poursuivre.

Sasuke se gifla mentalement, _quel idiot ! Au lieu de la fuir tu devrais t'excuser..._ Mais Sasuke ne s'était jamais excusé alors il continua de fuir... Quand le soleil commença à descendre dans le ciel, Hinata était complétement découragée. Elle se résigna tout de même à rejoindre sa chambre. Sasuke était assis sur le lit et semblait l'attendre. Son cœur s'accéléra.

\- **Dinons ensemble ce soir.**

Hinata fut soulagée et hocha positivement la tête... ils allaient pouvoir parler et elle comptait mettre le paquet pour se faire pardonner. Après tout elle avait réfléchit, même quand elle était amoureuse de Naruto, ça ne la dérangeait pas de le voir de loin.

Mais avec Sasuke, en a peine quelque jours il lui avait semblait indispensable de l'avoir à ses cotés... Elle l'aimait, le chérissait, le voulait... que voulait-elle de plus ? L'autorisation de son père ? Elle allait être chef de son clan, elle devait apprendre à faire ses choix seule et les assumer. Elle avait choisi, et elle voulait Sasuke à ses cotés.

Sasuke pris sa douche le premier. Hinata voulait lui faire une surprise et pour cela il devait aller au restaurant le premier. Alors elle le lui demanda

 **\- Va au restaurant Sasuke je t'y rejoindrais quand je serait prête.**

Sasuke arqua un sourcil mais accepta et s'en alla réserver leur table. Il s'assit et commanda deux boissons. Il avait choisi une table à l'écart le plus près de leur chambre... Ce soir il allait s'excuser. Pourtant il ne pensa plus à rien quand Hinata s'approcha de sa table. Bon sang elle avait mis la robe qui avait tout déclenché entre eux.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'être excité a la vue de sa douce. Elle arriva enfin. Sasuke fut heureux de constater que les long cheveux de soie de sa belle brune cachait un peu le dos nu que les hommes aux alentours ne pouvaient s'empêcher de reluquer.

 **\- Bon sang tout le monde te regarde ! tu n'aurais pas dû t'habiller ainsi**

Hinata en prit un coup en pleine poitrine... Ses yeux se remplirent de larme et Sasuke se gifla mentalement une fois de plus... Il l'a pris par la main et la dirigea vers leur chambre

 **\- Tu es magnifique mais c'est insupportable de voir tous ses hommes te regarder.**

Hinata se mordilla la lèvre, _soulagement_ , elle était heureuse.

 **\- Et je suis désolé de t'avoir ignoré toute la journée c'était puérile et tu avais raison mais je veux quand même t'épouser** _..._ **Plus tard.  
**

Hinata se figea à quelques pas de la porte. _Bonheur à l'état pur_. Elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa.

L'entre-jambe de Sasuke se faisait douloureuse. Il porta sa douce dans ses bras et ouvrit habilement la porte puis la referma derrière eux d'un coup de pied. Hinata enlaça ses jambes à la taille du brun et continua de l'embrasser langoureusement. Elle sentait une bosse dur près de son intimité. Elle sentait son propre sexe se gonfler au contact de celui de son amant. Elle se frotta sensuellement contre Sasuke qui gémit contre sa bouche.

Il la posa sur le lit sans cesser de l'embrasser, ondulant contre elle, la faisant soupirer de bien être. Il abandonna les lèvres pour descendre plus bas, suçota son cou la faisant gémir, point sensible. Il descendit jusque sa poitrine, léchant avidement, donnant de rapide coup de langue sur ses tétons. Hinata sa cambra en gémissant, faisant glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux de jais.

Sasuke retourna Hinata sur le ventre et entrepris d'effacer les regards des autres homme sur elle en la couvrant de baiser et en lui pétrissant les fesses. Hinata brulait de l'intérieur. Chaque contact qu'elle recevait lui donnait l'impression de lui laisser des traces brulantes de désir. N'y tenant plus elle se retourna sous lui et écarta les cuisses pour l'accueillir.

Sasuke entrepris donc de lui caresser lascivement la jambes en partant de sa cheville tout en décalant la robe. Il remonta doucement et sensuellement laissant une Hinata pantelante de désir. Il mordilla l'intérieur de la cuisse puis remonta jusqu'à la limite de sa petite culotte qu'il chatouilla d'un doigt faisait presque crier Hinata. Le léger tissu était déjà imbibé du désir de sa belle.

Cependant le taciturne voulait profiter de chaque parcelle de sa brune. Il décala la culotte sur le cotés frôlant de son doigt brulant l'intimité de la brune qui écarta d'avantage les jambes pour en ressentir plus encore. Hinata et Sasuke avait le souffle saccadé d'excitation. Il soupira sur l'entre-jambe de sa belle lui faisait gémir son nom. n'y tenant plus, il s'attaqua sauvagement à son pubis puis lécha avidement son clitoris.

Hinata se perdait dans les sensations intenses qu'elle vivait. Ses mains étaient fermement agrippé aux mèches de son amant les lui arrachant presque. Elle atteignit l'orgasme et Sasuke en gémit autant qu'Hinata. La brune était encore dans les vapes quand elle sentit sur son intimité le gland de son amant qui réveilla aussitôt son excitation à peine assouvie.

Le brun avait voulu y aller doucement. Il avait entendu dire que pour leur première fois les filles souffrait et il ne voulait pas que ce soit le cas pour sa compagne. Malheureusement Hinata le fit basculer et prit le dessus sur lui en s'empala entièrement sur le pénis dur de Sasuke.

Celui-ci ne s'y était pas attendu et lâcha un gémissement rauque qui émoustilla Hinata qui recommença la manoeuvre plusieurs fois. Sasuke agrippa les hanches de son amazone pour calquer ses mouvement de reins sur son amante puis lui pinça un sein qui lui fit accélérer la cadence.

Sasuke ne tarda pas à jouir dans un râle rauque et grave faisant aussitôt jouir Hinata qui s'allongea sur lui sans pour autant le faire sortir d'elle.

Sasuke était content, mais dans l'immédiat, voir sa femme avec cette robe au décolleté débraillé, les yeux plein d'étoile et les lèvres encore remplie de désir le fit redevenir dur dans Hinata qui soupira de plaisir et commença à onduler sensuellement sur lui.

Hinata retira lentement sa robe par le haut continuant à onduler du bassin sur Sasuke le faisait gémir de plaisir. Ses yeux était semi-clos. Hinata continua d'onduler tout en se penchant pour l'embrasser. Ils touchèrent chacun un point sensible de l'autre les faisant gémir de plus en plus fort et ondulant de plus en plus rapidement.

Sasuke n'y tint plus et renversa Hinata sous lui et la pillona rapidement et avec force jusqu'à ce qu'elle crie sa jouissance le faisant aussitôt faire de même. Il s'écroula à ses cotés la respiration sifflante. Hinata était encore aux prises de son puissant orgasme. Elle était nue sur le lit. Et Sasuke la détailla. Il n'avait jamais autant éjaculé. Hinata était remplie de sa semence à en dégouliner.

Il effleura du bout des doigts son sperme qui coulait du sexe de sa femme. Ils ne s'étaient pas protégés. Il titilla un peu les lèvres et Hinata se mit à gémir ce qui le revigora immédiatement. Il ne se lasserait jamais d'elle.

Ils passèrent ainsi leur première nuit ensemble. Le lendemain ni Sasuke ni Hinata ne furent assez en forme pour sortir et restèrent se reposer dans leur chambre.

\- De retour a Konoha -

Hinata se tenait devant son père, droite et fière.

 **\- Hinata, je prévoie de te marier toi aussi, à un héritier...**

 _\- Hinata lui coupa la parole_ **Père, j'ai décidé de m'unir avec Sasuke Uchiwa et ma décision est irrévocable.  
**

Hiashi fut sans voix... sa fille venait de lui couper la parole, de prendre un décision seule, et le tous sans rougir et begailler.

 **\- Bien, dans ce cas nous sommes d'accord  
**

Hinata ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

 **\- Ah..  
**

 **\- De toute façon c'est toujours mieux que cet Uzumaki qui te tourne autour depuis que tu es officiellement mon héritière et qui sort avec cette fille aux cheveux rose.  
**

Hinata écarquilla les yeux. Avec tout le travail qu'il avait, il avait pu remarquer quelque chose comme ça ? Il ne se désintéressait donc pas totalement d'elle. Hinata se sentit fière. Elle s'inclina puis s'en alla. Quand elle sortit du manoir, Sasuke l'attendait. Ils avaient décidé d'avoir une discussion avec Naruto.

 **\- Tu sais, mon père m'a appelée pour m'annoncer mon mariage avec un héritier.  
**

Sasuke se raidit immédiatement. Il était totalement prêt à défier toute la branche Hyuuga si Hinata voulait toujours bien de lui. **  
**

 **\- Oui, un bel hériter, brun taciturne et impulsif ...**

Hinata n'était pas du genre à blaguer, alors il compris facilement qu'elle parlait de lui. Ça le rassura. Et il pris bien note qu'elle lui avait dit qu'il était beau.

 **\- Il serait pas fou amoureux d'une héritière belle et nympho ?**

Hinata se mit a rougir. Les souvenirs de leur premières nuit était encore gravé dans sa mémoire et même sur sa peau. Elle gardait des suçons à des endroits peu probable.

 **\- Sas'ke Hina !**

Les deux interpellés se retournèrent comme un. Naruto courrait vers eux Sakura sur les talons.

\- **Bonjour Naruto, Bonjour Sakura.**

Sasuke ne pris même pas la peine de les saluer.

Sakura ne regarda pas Hinata dans les yeux. Elle semblait mal à l'aise, ça ne laissait aucun doute sur le sentiments de culpabilité qui la tiraillait, au contraire de Naruto qui bien que gêné semblait parfaitement sûr de lui

 **\- Alors ! Comment était le mariage ?**

 **\- Neji et sa compagne étaient magnifique, très amoureux et s'entendaient très bien, ils ont décidé ensemble de vivre à Konoha et ensemble, vous allez bien ?**

 **\- Euh oui oui très bien et toi ?**

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel. Avec des allusions aussi subtil, pas étonnant que Naruto n'ait pas lâché le morceau, il ne semblait même pas s'être rendu compte qu'Hinata était déjà au courant de son adultère.

 **\- Vous avez l'air d'enfin sortir ensemble Sakura et toi.  
**

Hinata, Naruto et Sakura se raidirent, bien sur elle lui avait laissé l'occasion à Naruto de dire la vérité mais jamais d'une façon aussi direct. Naruto se lança donc le premier

 **\- Je suis désolé Hinata, Sakura était insistante et avec ton départ...**

Hinata écarquilla les yeux et le coupa.

 **-** **Menteur ! Je t'ai vu l'embrasser le jour on nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble !**

Naruto resta la bouche ouverte et Hinata en profita pour continuer

 **\- Si tu es sortie avec moi pour accéder au titre de Hokage sache que je t'aurais soutenue même si tu nous n'étions pas ensemble...** **Mais Naruto... te servir de moi comme ça est... c'était cruel !  
**

Sasuke fut impressionné. Sa femme prenait de l'assurance, c'était bien. Pour le coup Naruto se sentait minable et pitoyable et Sakura était fâchée contre lui qu'il l'accuse ainsi. Hinata était contente d'elle, elle avait dit ce qu'elle pensait. Elle pris Sasuke par le bras et s'éloigna d'eux, elle en avait fini avec ça. Il ne tenait plus qu'a Naruto de se reprendre et de redevenir le garçon qu'elle avait tant admirée.

\- 10ans plus tard -

Hinata s'affairait dans son bureau, encore un dossier à traiter et ce serait fini pour aujourd'hui. Les enfants n'allaient pas tarder à rentrer de l'entrainement. Hiashi avait définitivement laissé le titre à sa fille pour se concentrer sur les entrainements de ses petits enfant et d'Hanabi. Elle soupira et referma le dossier. _Enfin fini !_

La nouvelle chef du clan Hyuuga s'étirait quand son second fils âgé de 6ans arriva et lui courut dans les bras. Son bonheur. Ses 4 enfants. 3 garçons et une fille et dans quelques mois des jumeaux. Hanabi c'était souvent moqué " _Tu es quoi ? une mère pondeuse ou quoi ? "_ 6 enfant en l'espace de 10ans. Cependant Sasuke et Hiashi avait eu une folie de grandeur en construisant leur maison au milieu des terrains Hyuuga et Uchiwa alors Hinata était heureuse que sa grande maison soit remplie de bonheur et d'enfant.

 **\- Ma' tu sais on a vu Nasato en rentrant**

 _\- Hinata arqua un sourcil_ **. Nasato le fils de Naruto ? A une heure si tardive ?**

L'ainé, agé de neuf ans entra dans la pièce à son tour et bomba le torse.

 **\- Oui Ma' on l'a ramené avec nous, c'est moi qui l'ai vu le premier.** _  
_

 **\- C'est bien Keiji. Tu sais pourquoi il était seul ?** _  
_

Hinata sortit de son bureau après avoir embrassé ses deux fils et tomba sur son mari en train d'essayer de séparer deux petit monstre. Yuichi Uchiwa du haut de ses 4ans était bagareur et possessif et avoir un intrus chez lui qui accaparait ses parents ne lui plaisait pas du tout, surtout quand ce sale petit blond n'était même pas reconnaissant ou gentil.

Hinata fut surprise de voir le sale état dans lequel était le fils de Naruto.

 **\- C'est toi qui lui a fait ça Yuichi ?**

 **\- Non !  
**

 **-** **On l'a trouvé comme ça errant devant l'école.**

Hinata observa le petit Nasato. Il était égratigné de partout. Il devait être frigorifié avec son tricot déchiré et sans chaussure. Hinata s'accroupit devant lui.

 **\- Bonsoir Nasato, nous sommes des amis de tes parents, dis moi ce qu'il t'es arrivé tu veux ?**

Nasato baissa la tête et croisa les bras gardant obstinément le silence. Hinata soupira.

 **\- Naoki, mon fils, va aider Nasato à se doucher pour que ton grand frère puissent désinfecter ses égratignures. Quand a toi Yuichi, tu va lui prêter des vêtement.**

Le petit Naoki de 6ans prit la main de Nasato et l'entraina vers la douche. Yuichi courut dans sa chambre pour chercher les vêtements que sa mère lui avait demandé. Le petit de 4ans n'était pas rancunier et farfouilla son placard à toute vitesse avant de rejoindre ses grands frères qui s'occupait déjà du fils de Naruto.

 **\- Merci Yuichi, pose les vêtements ici s'il te plait.**

 **\- Je veux aider Naoki !**

Keiji rigola, moins de dix minute avant ils se battaient et Yuichi voulait déjà aider à le nettoyer.

 **\- Je peux me nettoyer tout seul, laissez moi tranquille !**

Yuichi s'énerva une nouvelle fois mais c'est Naoki qui pris la parole calmement d'une voix froide, digne des Uchiwa.

 **\- Si on t'avait pas aidé tu serais mort de froid ou de faim, tu devrais te taire et nous laisser faire ou alors nous remercier mal polie !**

Nasato, surpris de se faire sermonner se tut puis se mit a pleurer dans son bain. Naoki en profita pour le laver rapidement essayant de ne pas frotter sur ses égratignures. Quand le bain fut fini, Keiji prit la relève et désinfecta les plaies qui parsemait le corps du petit blond qui sanglotait encore. Quand l'ainé finit de lui mettre des pansements partout, Yuichi essaya de l'habiller.

 **\- C'est Tante Shina qui a donné alors fait attention au linge !  
**

\- Nasato tâta le vêtement. **C'est doux.**

 **\- Je t'en prête d'autre tu veux ?**

Nasato se mit de nouveau à pleurer, à chaude larme cette fois. Les trois frères se figèrent. Pourquoi il pleurait cette fois ? Le jeune Yuichi se tourna implorant vers ses frères.

Keiji s'approcha maladroitement et lui frictionna le dos. Yuichi suivit tout de suite son exemple en lui frictionnant le bras et Naoki gauchement lui frotta les cheveux. La petite Akio de 2ans trottina jusqu'à ses frère et fit un gros câlin a l'objet qu'ils semblait tous tenir contre eux. Hinata arriva à ce moment et un sourire ne put s'empêcher d'apparaitre sur le bout de ses lèvres.

Elle attrapa le petit blond et ses enfants par les mains et les mena à la cuisine où le repas était prêt.

 **\- Alors Nasato, raconte nous.**

Nasato avala un morceau de viande avant de commencer.

 **\- Papa devait venir me chercher a l'école mais il est trop occupé à se préparer à être un Hokage qu'il a jamais le temps. Alors je suis rentré a la maison et j'ai entendu les parents se disputer !**

Le garçon but une grande gorgé d'eau avant de continuer, les larmes aux yeux.

 **\- Ils ont dit "Nasato peut attendre". Ils étaient méchant, Papa m'aime pas alors je suis retourné attendre... Je croyais qu'il allait s'inquieter mais ils sont pas venu... même pas maman... Et puis je me suis battu avec des grands qui trainaient...**

Hinata hocha la tête et finit de manger avec sa famille. Quand les garçons eurent tout débarrassé, Sasuke et elle allèrent les coucher puis discutèrent en tête a tête dans le jardin.

 **\- Qu'est ce que tu en pense ?**

 _\- Hinata se mordit la lèvre._ **J'ai rendez-vous avec lui et d'autre chef de clan demain à la première heure, s'il n'est pas la je lancerais un avis de recherche.**

 **\- Mais qu'est ce que tu en pense ?**

 _\- Hinata secoua la tete_. **Je suis triste. J'espère qu'il n'a pas oublié son propre enfant, s'il n'est pas capable de s'occuper de sa famille il ne pourra jamais s'occuper de tout un village.**

 **\- Il a encore des années devant lui avant de pouvoir être Hokage, Kakashi est encore bien en forme.**

 **\- Il se monte la tête tout seul et passe à cotés des choses importantes. J'ai entendu dire que Sakura passait plus de temps à l'hôpital que chez elle.**

Le couple alla se coucher et passa devant la chambre de Yuichi. Nasato dormait tranquillement serrant dans son petit poing une peluche.

Le lendemain arriva vite et quand Yuichi se réveilla, sa mère était déjà partit. Il soupira, mince, encore trop silencieuse il ne l'avait pas entendu partir. Il regarda Nasato mais n'osa pas le réveiller. Il resta dans sa chambre en attendant que son nouvel ami se réveil et finit par se rendormir.

\- A la réunion -

Hinata suivait la réunion avec pragmatisme. Répondait aux question, donnait son avis, proposait des idées. La réunion fut dure. Ils demandaient sans cesse au clan Hyuuga des subventions, des documents, des informations. Aujourd'hui Hinata avait levé la voix, elle ne ferait pas plus que ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle avait une famille et il était hors de question que de vieux chauves puants essai de prendre des informations secrètes sur son clan uniquement pour être sure de sa bonne foie.

Hinata était un peu à cran et quand Naruto sortit, elle le suivit immédiatement.

 **\- Bonjour Naruto, comment vas-tu ?**

 **\- Bonjour Hyuuga-san, je vais bien je vous remercie.**

 _\- Hinata secoua la tete._ **Tu as un teint cireux, j'espère que tu ne va pas refiler ta maladie à ton fils**

Naruto écarquilla les yeux... Son fils. Sakura l'avait engueulé hier, il devait aller chercher Nasato à l'école parce que Sakura était encore de service. Il avait dit oui mais avait travaillé toute la nuit et l'avait oublié. Il commença à s'élancer dans le couloir quand Hinata l'arrêta.

 **\- Naruto, ton fils est chez moi. Il s'est battu et t'a attendu longtemps après l'école. C'est Sasuke qui l'a ramené quand il est revenu du terrain d'entrainement.. Naruto, ton fils doit être plus important que tout le reste. Tu as du temps devant toi avant qu'il y ai de nouvelle élection pour être Hokage.**

Naruto se détacha brutalement de la prise d'Hinata et se précipita chez elle. Son fils jouait avec Yuichi et Naoki.

 **\- Nasato on rentre !**

Le petit regarda son père lui jeta tout les jouets qu'il avait sous la main. Naruto s'énerva et attrapa son fils par le bras pour le trainer dehors. Keiji Yuichi et Naoki se précipitèrent sur Naruto pour défendre leur ami. Naruto était énervé mais pas assez pour blesser les enfants d'Hinata et Sasuke.

 **\- Je veux pas rentrer avec toi ! Ici au moins on s'occupe de moi !**

Nasato pleurait et avait crié, il essayait de se dégager des bras de son père. Sasuke arriva et Naruto lâcha le petit qui tomba sur les fesses.

 **\- Tu n'a qu'a rester ici sale gosse !**

Quand il se retourna, il se prit une baffe d'Hinata à la surprise de tout le monde.

 **\- Mais bon sang réveille toi Naruto ! regarde ce que tu es devenu ! Regarde ce que tu fais subir a ton fils ! Il croit que tu ne l'aime pas !**

Avant, c'était Sakura qui le frappait, puis elle avait arrêtée et il avait fini presque seul. Il passa une main lasse sur son visage. Depuis quand faisait-il autant souffrir les gens ? Jusqu'à quel point avait-il fait du mal autour de lui pour que la douce Hinata qu'il avait tant méprisé le gifle. Après tout ce temps à la détester, elle essayait encore de lui faire relever la tête.

Les larmes coulèrent des deux yeux océans, Sasuke secoua la tête. Il prit le blond par la nuque et l'entraina plus loin. Quand Naruto cessa de divaguer, Sasuke l'avait emmené sur un terrain d'entrainement et se tenait en garde devant lui.

 **\- Réglons le problème que tu as avec ma femme ici.**

Naruto se mit en garde et leur combat commença. Au bout d'une heure, Naruto était lessivé au sol, blessé de partout, la lèvre gonflée et salement amoché. Sasuke était essoufflé et avait une taillade sur la pommette.

 **\- Tu t'es ramollie... tu es faible et lent  
**

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Il avait oublié à quel point cela faisait du bien d'être fatigué après un combat.

 _-_ **Ta gueule  
**

Sasuke, bien qu'essoufflé n'avait quasiment rien. Il s'était toujours battu avec Naruto, ils avaient toujours réglé leurs différents ainsi.

 _-_ **Ta famille, c'est elle ton plus grand soutien. Si tu te les mets à dos, tu n'arriveras a rien. Je suis la force d'Hinata et elle est la mienne.**

 **\- Elle a dit qu'elle refuserait de me soutenir pour que je devienne Hokage**

 **\- Elle n'a jamais dit ça. C'est ta propre conclusion. Ne la tiens pas pour responsable de tes erreurs.**

Naruto rigola _quel idiot !_. Ils rentrèrent ensemble et Nasato écarquilla les yeux en voyant son père aussi blessé.

 **\- Allez Nasato, allons chercher ta mère et rentrons à la maison.**

L'enfant hésita mais, le sourire idiot de son père l'incita a le suivre.

 **\- Reviens quand tu veux à la maison Copain Nasato !**

Yuichi lui tendit un sac plein de linge

 **\- Ils sont trop petit pour moi mais comme t'es maigrichon c'est pour toi.**

Nasato et Naruto s'en allèrent. Et Hinata s'occupa tout de suite de son homme leurs enfants autour d'eux se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

* * *

Hinata et Sasuke ont 4 enfants et en attendent deux autres

Keiji (9ans) qu'ils ont eu aprés leur premières soirée x)  
Naoki (6ans)  
Yuichi (4ans)  
Aiko (2ans)  
et elle est enceinte de jumeaux Ame et Yuki (oui oui comme dans le dessin animée)

Naruto et Sakura n'ont qu'un enfant : Nasato (environs dans les 5ans)

* * *

Voila c'est fini alors c'est comment ? Long ? Mielleux ? Nul ?


End file.
